The Rivers Run Red
by FicheCeist
Summary: PG13 to be safe- Harry Potter crossover. A mysterious force drags the Inu-gumi to Hogwarts, where they serve a greater purpose. But Naraku is also dragged there- he allies himself with Voldemort. Harry's scar is mutating, along with Miroku's Kazaana. R
1. Default Chapter

yeah, some of the little poem in the middle is stolen' from Christopher Stasheff's Her Majesty's Wizard but you all know it's not mine now, so don't sue. Oh, yeah- Inuyasha and HP aren't mine either. TT

Oh, well.

The Rivers Run Red

_  
#$_  
**  
**Well, I think this is stupid. Inuyasha sat down in the middle of the dusty road, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

C'mon, Inu, it's not that painful! Kagome advanced on him, her brush held threateningly in front of her.

Yes it is! He pouted, edging crab-legged away from her as the hated brush' came nearer and nearer to his hair.

The rest of the group, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, were lounging around the clearing, watching the spectacle with amusement.

_#$_

In the Gryffindor common room, four people sat clustered around the fire. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. The girls patiently watched Harry lose a chess game four times in a row, Ron gloating over his small victories- they were both pretty bad, but Ron was semi-acceptable, compared to Harry's total ineptitude. They were about to start a fifth game, when the board clattered to the floor, slipping out of Harry's numb fingers, scattering pieces across the floor.

Harry, you chump! What was that for?! Ron raged- until he saw Harry's face. He had turned stark white, his feverish-red scar standing out prominently. He dropped to his knees, then fell forward to the floor, the crack of his glasses muffled against the carpet.

Pandemonium ensued.

----

Dumbledore bent over the fallen boy, with more agility than his old bones would suggest. He passed a hand over the still body, eyes closed in concentration. Gently he turned Harry over, his blank eyes now staring at the ceiling. They all saw, horrified, what had happened- his scar had mutated, blood boiling over the raw edges, tentacles of congealed blood waving about like some foul deep-sea creature, reaching forth from the wound- grasping only air as everyone backed away, terror in their eyes. Dumbledore, for once, was at a loss of what to do.

But before anyone could do anything, a deep fog surrounded them, purple lightning flashing through the cloud in spastic bursts. They could see nothing, not even the hands in front of their faces.

#$

In the Sengoku Jidai, a similar occurrence was happening. Everyone jumped to their feet, instantly on their guard at the first sign of danger. Shippo clung to Kagome, squeaking as a surge of electricity crackled inches away from his face. Inuyasha roared, swinging the Tetsusaiga throughout the mist, something turning him feral, releasing the demon within, despite his death grip on the hilt of his sword. He swung about without a concern or a care for who or what he hit. Sango and Miroku jumped out of the way of a falling tree, felled by his fatal blade.

At the same time, through both worlds and times, a voice echoed through the strange mist. Those in past Japan could barely hear over Inuyasha's feral screams.

_Cross the void of time and space,  
find a man befoul'd and base.  
buried, then what time misplaced,  
and all for naught- a soul erased._

Yet in darkness, there is hope-  
a fair, pale maiden, an upward slope,  
pow'rs yet beyond her cope.

It seemed to echo in that soundless space, two voices in one grating harshly- that of a young boy and a man older than time, both world weary and untried at once.

The fog rippled, a net of electricity far up in the sky, glowing through the mist. A section broke off, wrapping around Inuyasha, who writhed and howled in his living cage, skin burning where he touched the glowing bars, the smell of burning flesh an acrid stench in the air. The blazing net descended toward the rest of them, enveloping them and yet not burning. They were lifted into the air, howling wind and hair-raising screams not their own deafening them, Inuyasha still relentlessly trying to break free. They all tried to break free, but to no avail. The Kazaana was useless, the void open- but no wind. Kagome's holy arrows managed to make a small hole, but it quickly sealed itself. As a large surge crackled through the air, they all slumped, unconscious, the net still bearing them upward. Everyone but Inuyasha- still throwing himself around in his cage, screaming ferally.

#$

Incantations echoed through the fog as they tried to dispel the mist, working by the weak light shed by their wands. Hermione and Ron were bent over the fallen Harry, Hermione sometimes leaping up to try a futile spell. Then, just as suddenly- it disappeared, with not a trace that it had been there.

Except for one. A pulsating mass of purple lightning glowed in the middle of the room, scorching the floor beneath it. Then it too disappeared, leaving four slumped bodies and one mean looking guy, wielding a huge sword and a manic gleam in his eyes.

They all drew their wands, the two teenagers forming a shield around their friend's body. No time to think, just to do.

He lunged at them, swinging his sword in wide, deadly arcs, shedding lightning in spurts as he ran, showing rips in his outfit and sears across his flesh. Dumbledore spoke a quiet incantation, red flashes bursting from his wand, seemingly having no effect on the boy- or whatever he was. He just kept on charging, screaming in a foreign language, probably something Asian.

Throwing the sword to the side, where it lodged a few feet deep in the stone wall, he leaped into the air, impossibly high. Cracking his knuckles, he swiped his claws, yes, claws, through the air, leaving a trail of scars of light in the wake of his claws, blades of light that sped toward them. Dumbledore spoke louder, angrily, a sparkling shield forming around them all. The blades bounced uselessly off, falling to the floor and dissipating where they hit.

#$

Kagome woke groggily, wincing as her muscles twinged. She looked around her, wondering at her surroundings. Then she caught sight of Inuyasha, attacking a fallen teenager, two others, and an old man. The gleam of demon was in his eyes as he landed, in front of the old man, who was wielding a stick of some sort. She got to her feet, running over to him, screaming in Japanese to stop, stop.

She reached him, panting, and did what had worked before.

She screamed, pointing at him, expecting the customary crash.

Nothing happened.

He swore and tugged at the prayer beads, but nothing happened. He looked up once more, smiling, prepared to renew his attack on the strangers. In desperation, the smoke muddling her mind, she did the only thing she could think of.

Grabbing his face and pulling him towards her, she kissed him, long and hard, feeling his fangs shrinking beneath her lips. She pulled away when she felt his claws graze her cheek, looking into his amber eyes, feeling only relief, both of them blushing furiously. Then she fell, her eyes fluttering shut and knees giving way beneath her as Ron hit her with a stunning charm, mistakenly.

Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, swing her limp form into his arms bridal-style. Then he turned on them, anger rising hot inside him once more, then sinking as Miroku pressed Tetsusaiga into his hand, before turning on the strangers himself, unwrapping the cloth around his hand with a look of determination on his face.

But Inuyasha shoved him to the side, stalking straight up to Ron, screaming in his face, shoving Kagome at him.

He said nervously, glancing over Inuyasha's shoulder. The half-demon grabbed his face, once more making him look at him. He pointed at Kagome, babbling rapidly in Japanese, Ron only growing more and more confused.

Dumbledore smiled and did a stun reversal charm on Kagome, who woke up, once again, groggily. Inuyasha placed her gently on her feet, still glaring at Ron.

She swayed a few times, turning to Dumbledore.

she smiled, bowing slightly to the disheveled older man.

I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese, he said politely, bowing in return.

Oh, I will then speak English as well, if you do not mind? She asked in slightly rusty English.

Fine, fine, he was about to say something more when Hermione screamed.

Harry's face was almost entirely covered in blood now, creeping over his face like a disease. His scar slit open his face deeper and deeper, splitting his forehead.

He snapped, Get Madam Pomfrey. Hermione, would you help me carry him to the Hospital Wing?

Kagome went over. I will help as well, please. Dumbledore nodded at her.

Miroku, carrying Sango, and Inuyasha carrying Shippo, trailed after them.

----

I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I can do nothing. This type of wound is beyond my skill. Madame Pomfrey announced after 15 futile minutes. Harry's head, face, and pillow were soaked with blood, the tentacles of blood and muscle still waving around his face. They had grown longer.

What do we do?! Cried Hermione, If we don't do something soon, he's gonna bleed to death!

Kagome shoved past. If I might try, please? Dumbledore waved a limp hand at her. We can't really do anything else. Magic does nothing.

The healer's instinct coming out in Kagome, she passed her hand over her face, thinking hard. She rummaged in her pack, coming up with a few bags of herbs from the Feudal Era. She turned to Inuyasha, standing uselessly at the back of the room.

She spoke sharply and briskly, in Japanese. Inuyasha, the tentacles, if you will.

He brightened up slightly, getting up slowly, and drawing Tetsusaiga even slower. He went to his knees beside Harry's bed, gauging the distance with one eye closed. He stood swiftly. Kagome held the wizards back as Inuyasha raised his sword.

He is helping, She said simply.

He brought his sword down swiftly, slicing the protrusions off with one fatal stroke. They fell to the floor, writhing and elongating themselves.

She shouted sharply, pointing to the monk, who was already preparing ti open the Kazaana.

Hold on! Kagome shouted to everyone.

With a roar, he unleashed the air rip, and the bloody things on the floor, a block of stone from the floor, and a bedside table vanished instantly.

It's gotten stronger... he said sorrowfully as he wrapped his hand up once more. Sango put a comforting hand on his shoulder, hidden grief in her eyes. A second later he was on the floor, twitching, with a hand print on his cheek.

Kagome held a small glass jar in front of Shippo. In a few seconds, it was filled with swirling blue flames. She quickly dropped in a few herb, and it gave off a pungent aroma, Inuyasha choking and quickly exiting the room. She emptied the smelly flames over Harry's face, burning away the last traces of blood and infection.

There was still a huge gash where his scar was, still bleeding afresh. She sat on the bed next to him, placing her hands on his face, eyes closed in concentration.

A light spring wind filled the room, the scent of sakura blossoms floating on the breeze. 

And yet nothing happened. Kagome's hands were covered in fresh blood already. Then a brilliant, pale pink light burst from her hands, everyone shielding their eyes.

When they could see again, they saw Kagome slumped on the floor next to the bed, and Harry sleeping peacefully, his face and scar exactly as they were before. There was no trace of blood except on Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha came running back in from the corridor, going straight to her. Her lifted her hands, sniffing them delicately.

It's hers, He called in Japanese, Her blood.

Carefully, he lifted her onto a bed nearby, turning helplessly to the English-speakers in the room. Help her- I don't know how.

Somehow his message got across, and Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to see. Kagome's hands were like raw slabs of meat, the skin completely sloughed off. She tutted, then went off to get supplies.

Dumbledore took in the scene, then beconed everyone after him, except for Kagome and Harry, and Madame Pomfrey.

They followed him to his office.

When they were all seated there, those from Japan completely mistified.

He began speaking, before Inuyasha interupted.

He said, frustrated. (What the hell are you saying?!)

Fetch Eri Higurashi, will you? He asked one of the portaits.

replied the portly man in the picture. Gryffindor, right?

Dumblodore nodded.

They all sat in silence for about five minutes, until a timid nock on the door broke the prolonged pause.

A silm Japanese girl with a striking resemblance to Kagome entered quietly.

Yes, headmaster? She managed to look dignified, even in teddy bear pjs.

Ah, Eri- as the only Japanese/English speaker in the school, I would like you to translate for the fine people. He gestured to the Inu-gumi.

She nodded.

Now, since you friend will presumably be unconcious for a while, you will have to stay here. I will provide rooms for you if you wish.

Eri repeated this in Japanese.

Inuyasha spoke, making slashing motion with his hands. Sango spoke as well.

The others say they thank you, and will take you up on the offer. He asks if you are sure the castle is safe. Eri translated dutifully.

Tell him, Dumbledore said with a smile, that I am sure. Thank you Eri, you may go back to bed. She nodded and left. Sending Ron and Hermione back as well, he beckoned the group after him. Thinking for a moment, he headed off to the corridor of the Room of Requirement.

When he found the door, it opened into a feudal lord's bedchamber, complete with tree for Inuyasha.

He bowed them in, closing the door behind him.


	2. Slap me, baby

thanks to my two reviewers!

onward ho-

Chapter 2- The Rivers Run Red

In the morning, Dumbledore, looking no less freshly pressed after the hassle of the night before, stood in front of the Room of Requirement. He could see directly in, because there was no door. Shards of wood still hung on to the hinges, but the door lay in shreds on the floor.

He poked his head in, to see a still-sleeping Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. No Inuyasha.

Eri, beside him, gaped in shock at what remained of the door. Sango, sleepy-eyed and befuddled, woke up and came over to the entrance.

What happened here? Dumbledore asked, Eri translating.

After a few minutes, Sango realized that the door was not like that for decoration, and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She sighed.

Where did he go?To see Kagome, probably. Here, I'll come with you to find them. She turned back into the room.

A few thumps, smacks, and screams later, a po'd Sango, a blissfully dazed Miroku, and a perky Shippo followed the Headmaster and Eri to the hospital wing.

They found Inuyasha slumped against Kagome's bed, said girl just waking up. Dumbledore stalked up to the crouched red figure, and boomed menacingly above him.

What did you do to the door! I will not tolerate destruction of school property! I let you stay in my school, and this is how you thank me! Destroying my door!

Eri, piping up from the back of the group, translated.

It wouldn't let me out. He mumbled, shrinking under the old man's glare.

At that, his menacing air faded.

Ah, well, no harm done. He said cheerfully, And how is the young lady doing? He said, addressing the now fully awake Kagome.

After Eri repeated this in Japanese, she pushed forward to the front, curious to see her.

She stood staring at the prone figure on the bed for some time.

She said flatly.

Even in her awkward position on the infirmary bed, Kagome could assume an air of cold hatred. Miroku shivered, in the back of the room. He had been the receiving end of the womanly wrath many a time. It was not something he like to think about.

Stalking to the bedside, Eri looked down at her, simply staring at the pale girl for a few moments. Reaching down as if to caress her face, she pulled back suddenly and slapped her. The sound of flesh-on-flesh felt flat in the room, but echoing in the ears of all there. The loud snap of bone that followed echoed too, for real this time.

Inuyasha stood menacingly before the cowering girl, gripping her slim wrist tightly, as it hung uselessly in his hand.

How dare you, he hissed, his face dark with hatred. A weak tug on his hakama stopped him from doing some thing more drastic

Stop, Inu... She whispered weakly, her delicately bandaged hand falling back to rest on the covers beside her. 

No one else heard it, but he twitched an ear and slowly backed off, his face still dark with anger.

Eri sobbed in pain, clutching her arm to her as tears poured down her face.

As Madame Pomfrey fussed over Eri, Inuyasha simmered with loathing in the corner. How dare anyone touch _his_ Kagome!

He didn't even notice his subconscious usage of the possessive.

Soon, the now-composed but pale Eri was bustled off to her room, clutching a bandaged arm to her chest.

A bewildered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, were left behind as Dumbledore hauled Inuyasha's endangered ass of to his office. Kagome was shaken but resolute, an angry red handprint standing out starkly against her pale face.

They all whipped around at the sound of a cough, having completely forgotten about the room's other occupant.

Have I died and gone to Japan? He mumbled, laughing slightly and running a weary hand over his flushed face.

Very funny. Kagome replied dryly, turning over to look at him.

Shippo scampered over to the Harry, pouncing on top of him. Looming over Harry, he stared wide-eyed at him. 

Grunting, Harry stared right back. Who-and what- are you?

Never missing a chance to show off, which he rarely got among the inu-gumi, Shippo rustled up a swirl of blue kitsune-bi, doing a little dance on the sheets. Executing an adorable bow, Shippo sprang up with a cocky grin, reminiscent of Inuyasha, a fang peeking slightly over his bottom lip.

Shippo, kitsune youkai extroardinaire! With a final flourish, he threw some confetti into the air, cheering loudly.

Although he gave the youkai a strange look, Harry still clapped for the impromptu performance.

And the rest of you? He directed the question in the general area of the others.

Sango struck Vanna White pose, her voice unusually high and preppy- loud, too.

Drum roll please- I'mmmmmmmmmm SANGO! She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Sliding to his knees, Miroku struck a pose as well. Cocking and eyebrow and flipping his hair, his voice was low and Elvis-like.

Miroku, baby.

Kagome sprang form the bed, throwing her arms wide, a blindingly bright smile on her face.

I'm Kagome! She giggled. 

Then they turned to each other, identical looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

What was that? Miroku asked in Japanese, still holding his Elvis pose.

They all dropped the poses, Kagome even more pale as she lay back down, panting from the exertion. 

I have no idea.

Mumbling darkly, the three Feudal-agers walked from the room.

Harry stared after them.

Why were they doing that? The world will never know. But for now, I shall have to end the chapter.

A Sneak Peak' at chapter 3!

The entire school stared at them, hundreds of flickering faces in the candlelight. They were drenched in blood, and the only sound in the huge hall was the drip of blood, echoing back a thousand fold.

Then the screaming started, and all hell broke loose.

Tune in next time to find out what happens!

:Power2thepink

ps-I'm gonna be changing my pen name soon, look out for FicheCeist!


End file.
